


The Masquerade

by RosexKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Excuse me." a voice chimed, and he looked beside him to see a maiden clothed in a gorgeous yellow dress with a mask that seemed to be made of pages of old books pressed together in an intricate design with a few flits of gold that just made her blue eyes pop. "You’re standing in front of the punch."</p>
<p>spottytonguedog prompted: Meeting at a masquerade ball au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rumpelstiltskin did not hate royal balls. On the contrary, sometimes he found them quite enjoyable depending on who was throwing them. The sorcerer was always invited to them. Too many for him to possibly attend, really. Perhaps because people thought if they didn’t invite him he would set a curse to their first born. Not that he would. He had much more class than Malifacent.

This particular ball was proving to be the most interesting he'd been to in a while. It was not often that Snow White and Prince Charming threw a ball, and even rarer were they masquerades. At first he didn’t entertain the thought of going. After all, what fun would it be if no one could recognize him? There’d be no need for him to make an entrance. No entertaining glances of worry or side-steps to avoid him. In truth the thought really bored him. But something was tugging at the back of his mind. Telling him it would be important. So here he was, dressed in his finest with a golden mask eating refreshments and drinking wine. It turned out he didn't need to worry about people not recognizing him after all. In fact it was even more entertaining to see the fear flash behind their eyes when they made the connection and scurried off. That suited him fine. He didn't mind being left alone at these things. Not when he was only there for formalities anyway.

Names were his specialty, but he was finding it quite challenging to find the names of the party-goers without seeing their faces. He made a game out of it, his eyes wandering the room. Snow and Charming were easy enough to spot, as was their daughter Emma. Cinderella. Aurora. Philip.

"Excuse me." a voice chimed, and he looked beside him to see a maiden clothed in a gorgeous yellow dress with a mask that seemed to be made of pages of old books pressed together in an intricate design of swirls with a few flits of gold mixed in that somehow made her blue eyes even more striking. "You’re standing in front of the punch."

The Dark One studied her for a moment, unable to place a name. Most people were able to place who he was by his mannerisms, after all he saw no need to hide them, and had been given a wide birth. This girl, however…

"Sorry, dearie." He said, his voice soft but his tone playful as he stepped to the side in one fluid motion.

She gave him a smile, stepping over to fill her cup. No wary glance. No twinge of fear. He couldn’t place a name.

"So…I’ve been watching you." She started. "And you haven’t talked to anyone besides Snow White and the prince all night. Royal balls not to your liking?"

"Oh on the contrary." He said simply, turning to see her looking at him over her cup as she sipped the punch, quite closer than he’d expected. "I’ve simply been trying to figure out who the guests are."

The maiden nodded. “I see. A game you’d have to be quite clever for. I'm afraid I haven't had much luck at it tonight. I could only place my hatter friend and a navy lieutenant I know.”

"Oh I’m much more than clever." He said, giving her a grin. He saw her blink, realization hitting her. But still she didn’t move. Still the fear didn't flash through her like all the others. She seemed almost...intrigued. "But I seem to be at a loss to your name."

"Perhaps we can make a deal for it." She offered with a smile, setting her cup down. "I’ll tell you my name, if you...give me a dance."

Rumpelstiltskin blinked, something tugging at his chest, making it flutter at the look she was giving him. Suddenly he was very interested to know exactly who this girl, who stood so easily and spoke so bluntly to The Dark One was. Who would trade her name, something that held so much power for something as trivial and annoying as a dance. Yes. One dance with her was more than worth the mystery of who she was.

"Deal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Rumpelstiltskin have their dance. Not everyone liked that idea.

The Dark One, it turned out, was an incredibly skilled dancer. He was almost unnaturally graceful, and Belle only hoped she was half as good a partner. Dancing was not something she normally did, but she could hardly resist the chance to dance with Rumpelstiltskin himself now, couldn't she?

No. No she couldn't.

The fear that had coiled in her gut the moment she proposed the deal evaporated when he led her to the dance floor, and soon they were dancing as if they'd done so countless times.

"I'm impressed, Rumpelstiltskin. You're an excellent dance partner." Belle said as they bowed to each other and came together once again, pressing their palms together for the next part of the dance.

"As do you, dearie." He said, his voice perhaps lower but his grin ever-present. "Though there is still your end of the deal..."

"Of course. My name." In all honesty she'd almost forgotten, wrapped up in remembering the steps to the dance as well as the looks she was getting. "It's Belle. Lady Belle of Avonlea. But I prefer Belle."

A smile quirked at his lips. "It suits you, milady. And explains why I haven't seen you at any other balls."

"We're a small kingdom. We don't get many invitations to these. I'm supposed to be here mingling and creating potential alliances."

He chuckled as they changed palms to spin again. "So that's the reason you wanted to dance with the monster."

"Not the only reason." She defended genuinely. "Though I suppose being on The Dark One's good side wouldn't hurt. Besides..." She grinned now as they came together, his hand around her waist and hers on his shoulder. "How many girls can say they danced with Rumpelstiltskin himself?"

Runpelstiltskin's grin had changed to one of a clever mask to a genuine one. "Not many." He agreed. "Even less because they asked him."

"Well more should. You're an excellent partner."

"As are you, Lady Belle."

The music patterned out, and the couple bowed to each other one last time.

"Thank you for the dance, Rumpelstiltskin." Belle said, glancing over his shoulder where Snow White and a few of the other girls were beckoning her rather urgently over. "Seems I'm being called upon. Until next time."

"Indeed." He said, bringing his hand to her lips, and Belle was suddenly all too aware of the way her heart stuttered. "Enjoy the rest of the ball, Belle."

With one last smile she left the dance floor to join the group of other women. Snow White took her hands as Ruby seemed to be looking her over, eyes straining to see all she could around her mask.

"Belle!" Snow hissed in a low voice. "Do you have any idea who you were dancing with?"

"Of course." Belle said, waving them off.

"What did he want?" Ruby asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Belle insisted. "I was the one who asked him. We made a deal. A dance for my name."

"Names hold power! It's better he doesn't know you at all."

"Snow, calm down. He was nothing but a gentleman."

"I find that hard to believe." Ruby muttered.

"It doesn't matter." Belle said, glancing over her shoulder to where Rumpelstiltskin had settled into the spot he'd been before. His eyes darted away as her gaze met his. "One dance isn't going to hurt anything."

"If you say so..." Snow said, taking her arm, obviously not convinced. "Now come on. Prince Philip has been eyeing you all night."

And as Snow and Ruby led her across the room once again to meet this Prince Philip, Belle couldn't help but glance back to where Rumpelstiltskin had been. Once again, his eyes darted away from her. And once again, her heart stuttered in her chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One goes to many balls in search of the one he met at the masquerade. After getting a pull to another masquerade, he finds her.

He never thought he’d be one to attend royal balls. Rumpelstiltskin usually ignored or avoided any invitation he was sent unless it  
benefitted him in some way to attend. But, something seemed to change after Snow White and Prince Charming’s masquerade.

Suddenly, The Dark One was making many more appearances in the royal circuit. Not many people were sure how to feel about that. On the  
one hand, having The Dark One to be seen at your royal ball reminded everyone that you knew him and he seemed to care enough to make an appearance. On the other hand that meant The Dark One was at your ball, and who knew what he would  
do then.

Only Rumpelstiltskin knew the real reason he was going to all these pointless balls. Well, him and perhaps one other. But she had not attended a ball since that fateful masquerade, or at least none of the balls he was attending. Needless to say, trying to hunt her down again was proving much harder than he ever thought.

How hard was it to find one woman?!

It wasn’t until weeks later that he felt a pull. A familiar pull. A pull he’d only felt on other time.

Prince Philip and Princess Aurora had been engaged, and somehow he was relieved it had been Aurora. The relief, of course, was completely ludicrous. What did The Dark One care if Philip had had his eye on Belle at the ball? He shouldn’t have cared if they had married. The engagement ball would be held a few days from then, and would be a masquerade.

The pull was there, and Rumpelstiltskin found himself at  
Philip and Aurora’s celebration ball dressed in his best, the same golden mask he’d worn before dawning his face. Yes. This was appropriate wasn’t it?

"Rumpelstiltskin." The bride-to-be greeted as he approached to bow and offer his congratulations. "I trust you're enjoying yourself?"

"About as much as I am at any other ball, dearie." He said.

"Yes well. Perhaps this one will be different."

The knowing smile she gave him confused the imp, but he brushed it away, breezing past them to take his spot by the punch bowl. That was a familiar place. Safe. Stand there, look intimidating, try to guess who people were. Tonight, though, he couldn't concentrate. Five minutes, he'd told himself. If he did not see her in five minutes he would leave. Forget about it all. About her.

And then he blinked and she was there, gliding across the dance floor and giggling with another brunette. Just as he was about to take a step forward and across the floor to them another man tapped her arm. Rumpelstiltskin tried to ignore the flame of jealousy that ignited in him as the other man and Belle danced easily to the music.

Jealousy. Ridiculous. He was The Dark One. He did not need to be jealous over some...filly. No matter how beautiful she was.

For a moment he contemplated leaving again, but then their gazes locked, and he was once again under the odd spell that Lady Belle cast on him as she bowed to Gaston and slipped away, out the door of the ball room.

He didn't realize he'd followed her until he found himself walking down a hallway. And then he kept following until he found himself in Philip's grand library.

Oh. Of course.

"The party's in the ballroom, dearie."

The book she was holding tumbled out of her hands as she let out a squeak.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" She scolded. "You scared me."

"I have that affect on women."

Belle rolled her eyes, picking her book up. She was in a different dress this time. A maroon one with golden hilights. It didn't make her eyes pop as the blue dress did, but she'd taken off her mask, and her eyes popped well enough for him. He concentrated on keeping his heartbeat steady as he watched her move to a couch by a window, deciding to read by the moonlight that bathed her, making her glow.

"Not enjoying the ball?" He chided.

"Hm?" She looked up at him. "Oh no, I was. Aurora just always talks about her grand library and since I don't very well know when I'll get the chance to see it again I decided to go see it."

"Prefer the company of fairy tales to dancing with oafs?"

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Rumpelstiltskin?"

"Of course not, dearie." He lied with a chuckle, removing his own mask. When did it become stuffy? "I could simply tell your heart was not quite in it."

"I had other things on my mind. Besides, Gaston is always a fine dance partner. Are you going to continue to stand or come sit beside me?"

He blinked, not expecting her forwardness. No one was forward with him. Not unless they wanted something. Well, judging by the reason she had to attend the last masquerade ball it wasn't completely unreasonable that she wanted something. What had she said? Something about getting The Dark One on her side?

"Here to mingle and scope out potential allies yet again, dearie?" He asked flippantly as he sat down on the couch, at least an arm's length away from her. "Or is this another attempt to coax The Dark One to your side?"

Belle rolled her eyes, though didn't look at him longer than a glance. "A bit of the former. But Aurora is a friend, so it only makes sense for me to attend her engagement ball. I simply came here to get away for a bit. You didn't have to follow."

Yes he did, and judging by her smirk she knew it.

"It looked to me as though you were fleeing."

Belle winced at that. "Yes well...as good of a dance partner Gaston always is he's never been the best conversation companion." She glanced over at him, and Rumpelstiltskin kept his expression carefully uncaring. "He's my cousin. No need for the jealousy."

"What jealousy? Don't be ridiculous, dearie." He said, waving her off.

"Oh come on. I saw you watching." She said, leaning towards him with that damn grin.

"You simply looked so bored, I was merely waiting for an opening to cut in."

"Ah. Of course."

Belle nodded, pretending to believe him. She didn't pull away, though, and Rumpelstiltskin tried not to dwell on that. She went back to her book, content on reading it while the party was in full swing down the hall. Oh but she was an odd one. Preferring books to gossip. He didn't mind.

"I'm afraid you might be quite bored with me." Belle said, as if reading his thoughts. "I wasn't in the mood for dancing much tonight. And it might be a while yet before I'm able to explore Rora's library again."

"Why come then?" Rumpelstiltskin blurted. "To a ball if you didn't feel like dancing?"

"I have my reasons, and as I said Aurora is my friend. She's too busy mingling to notice I'm gone. She knew this would happen anyway."

He hummed in a sound of acceptance, but made no move to leave her. For a moment he contemplated magicking up a book to pretend to read while he watched her, but then she was speaking again.

"They say you can spin straw into gold." Belle said.

"A hobby." Rumpelstiltskin admitted. "They also say a steal babies from cribs."

"And that the moat around your castle has crocodiles." She giggled, and his chest squeezed. "I don't believe everything I hear. Which is good because I imagine after tonight rumors may spread."

"About us?" She nodded as if it were nothing, and Rumpelstiltskin gaped at her. "And that doesn't bother you?"

"Why should it?"

"Well I assume you'd want to marry one day. I'm sure your father would be unhappy to hear rumors of his daughter fornicating with a monster."

She laughed at that, as if he'd said something ridiculous. "You're no monster. Besides, if a man wants to mark me off his list due to rumors then so be it. I could never marry someone so superficial, let some marry them."

Rumpelstiltskin found himself staring. This odd girl saw that rumors spread would be a good thing. And now she was all but roughing him, never shying away from his touch, not even when he shifted. Charmed. She had to be charmed. And somehow, he wasn't immune to this one.

"You are an odd one, Belle."

"Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin."

And so, the evening passed. They didn't move much from their spot in the library, and she talked of the books she had read and how she'd spent her days with the servants and people of her town rather than in her father's court. She asked him questions about magic, and she was quick as a whip as he responded. Belle had a sharp mind and kind heart. And suddenly he found himself helpless to do anything but stare at her blue eyes and let him read him like a book. She'd just wrestled out a secret he'd rather not told about his occupation before the magic when he was snapped out of it.

"What did they charm you with?" He asked, trying to keep the hiss out of his voice.

"Pardon?" Belle asked, looking genuinely surprised.

"Surely you had a fairy godmother bestow a gift on you when you were born." Rumpelstiltskin insisted. "What charm did they place on you?"

For a moment Belle looked at him dumbstruck, and he wondered why it felt as though he's struck something inside her. She opened her mouth, looking as though she was ready to yell at him, but then the doors to the library opened and Aurora appeared.

"Belle?" She asked, rounding a corner. The newly engaged princess paused as she saw the sight, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle on the same couch, closer than an arm length away, inclined towards each other. However, her surprised expression quickly turned to a knowing one. "They're calling for last dance. Simply thought you'd want to know."

Aurora exited much more gracefully and Belle was suddenly grinning. She stood, and It was all Rumpelstiltskin could do not to wince.

"I'll make a deal with you, Rumpelstiltskin." She announced. "I'll tell you the truth about this charming business...for a dance."

"A dance." He echoed, having expected something heftier.

"Well I daresay you're the most decent partner here." She said, slipping her mask back on. "And you haven't asked me all night. If I have to deal for a dance with you then I shall."

For a moment The Dark One gaped at her, but then made a short sound of amusement, both his figurative and literal masks back on in an instant. He bounced up, offering her his arm.

"I believe we have a deal."

He led her back to the ballroom, the crowd of dancers having thinned a bit. The musicians were already playing, and the two of them fell into step easily, heedless of the looks that they were getting. Rumpelstiltskin never danced at the royal balls he attended. Well, almost never.

"Now then. You owe me an explanation, dearie." He said, his fingers twitching against her waist.

Her hand was relaxed on his shoulder, the dance of Aurora and Philip's land different than Snow and Charming. She hadn't flinched when he gently took her hand in his, but he was sure he was imagining the affectionate squeeze she gave his fingers.

"Ah yes. The truth about this charm." Belle smiled at him, the dimples in her cheeks prominent. "There is none."

Rumpelstiltskin glared at her, his hold tightening on her as he twirled her away, then back to him. The brunette in his arms was unfazed.

"You promised me the truth, dearie." He warned in a low growl.

"And I've given it to you." She vowed. "I did not have a fairy godmother. Only a family fairy. She did not give me any gifts as a child. I don't have any sort of magical ability, certainly not a charm."

She giggled, and Rumpelstiltskin suddenly realized that he'd been had. She'd wanted a dance all along. She'd whiled him into it. Perhaps she did have some magical abilities she wasn't aware of.

"If I had to guess..." She bagan, her expression confident. "I'd say the closest thing to a charm is that you're taken with me."

At that, Rumpelstiltskin snorted. "Don't be ridiculous, dearie. There must have been something in the punch."

"Of course." She said, but her smile was all too warm to have believed him, and Rumpelstiltskin felt he needed to concentrate to lover his heart rate.

All too soon the music ended, and they were bowing to each other.

"Thank you for the dance, Rumpelstiltskin." She said. "I'm afraid I must go, though, before my cousin has a heart attack from across the room."

"We wouldn't want that." Rumpelstiltskin teased lightly, though lifted her knuckles to his lips. "Farewell, Lady Belle."

"Until we meet again, Rumpelstiltskin."

And then she was off again, joining her cousin (honestly the relief he felt at that was ridiculous) and watching as Aurora joined her as well, no doubt asking why Belle was daft.

Rumpelstiltskin gave her a smile as she glanced back to him, and then in a puff of smoke he was gone, back to The Dark Castle. He took off his mask and set his attention to his spinning wheel. Perhaps this would make his heart rate slowed and his mind a little clearer.

After all, he had to wait for the next pull to the next royal ball.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Belle attends her last ball, gives Rumpelstiltskin some news, and The Dark One is left dumbfounded and perhaps a bit angry.

And so, it went that The Dark One seemed to stop showing up at Royal Balls altogether. Except for a few. The ones from which he felt the pull. The ones Belle French of Avonlea attended. In turn, the kingdom of Avonlea suddenly found themselves with more invitations to Royal Balls that they ever thought possible. Everyone wanted to see the woman who dealt with Rumpelstiltskin for a dance. And everyone wanted to be allied with someone on The Dark One's good side.

"Your kingdom seems to be gaining quite a few allies, my dear." Rumpelstiltskin noted one night as they glided across the dance floor, taking the steps as easy as breathing.

Belle only shrugged "It must be all the mingling I'm doing as of late."

"Or the monster constantly at your side."

"Rumpelstiltskin you hold your tongue!" She said with a kindness in her stern voice. "You're no monster."

"What am I then, Lady Belle?" The imp said, rolling his eyes.

"An excellent dance partner."

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed softly, but didn't argue. He'd learned two balls ago that she was quite adamant on this topic. As much as he wanted to resent her for using him to gain leverage for her small kingdom, nothing in his heart could make him do so. There was such sincerity in her words when she scolded him for calling himself a monster, and such interest in her eyes when she asked about him, not the magic at his fingertips, that he hated himself for taking off his mask of cruelty for her.

Really, he should have never taken it off at all.

It was at Cinderella's ball that things changed. Rumpelstiltskin had originally thought to ask for the princess's first born as payment for all he'd done for her. But this time he decided to cut her a break. He wasn't that heartless. after all. Instead, she would simply have a ball of her own when married. A masquerade. And he tried to ignore the knowing smile she gave him when she signed the contract. Seems he wouldn't need to tell her to invite he and Belle after all.

His lady - no, not his lady- his partner was dressed in the golden gown she was wearing the first ball that they'd met, and he tried not to notice the way it hugged her curves. He'd considered gold his color since he learned to spin it from straw, and seeing her draped in his color have him far too much satisfaction. Per custom, she shared one dance with her cousin as she mingled with other patrons of the ball, but soon their eyes met, and Rumpelstiltskin once again found himself following her out to wherever she decided they would be that night. Libraries, balconies, gardens. It didn't matter. Just private areas where it could be just the two of them. They did little more than talk, sometimes about her, sometimes about him. But it was always...warm.

Something was wrong tonight.

"You're awfully quiet tonight, dearie." He said lightly as she led them to a balcony, immediately taking her mask off. "Not enjoying the ball?"

"Oh no I am. It's lovely." Belle defended. "I suppose I simply have too much on my mind tonight."

Rumpelstiltskin came to stand beside her as she leaned on the rail,trying to ignore how she glowed in the moonlight. "Oh?"

A silence, and then, quietly. "This will be the last royal ball I attend for quite some time."

Ah. That was it. This was the night she rejected him. Told him Avonlea was stable. That he had served his purpose. Sent him away. He tried to make the anger coil in his gut but none came.

"Why is that, dearie?" He asked, his tone flat and dry.

"Because Avonlea is having their own. Preparations will take some time..."

"Ah. Understandable. Planning a ball is worse than attending the things. That's why I never have them."

A smile quirked at her lips. Yes. That was better. "You haven't thought of having one at all?”

“The Dark Castle is no place for a royal ball.” He replied, rolling his “r” playfully. “Besides, the place far too dusty.”

Belle giggled. “You should get a maid.”

“Too much trouble.” He said flippantly.

Another silence waned between them. Rumpelstiltskin couldn't help but notice how she gripped the railing as she looked anywhere but him, her eyes miles away. But the silence was a softer one, back to the kind they usually shared.

“Tell me more about your son. Baelfire, wasn’t it?”

Oh but she did always pick the hard topics didn’t she? How on earth had he come about baring his soul to this woman? Probably because she bared her soul to him, telling her about her longing for adventure and travel and anything more than life in her father’s castle. He swallowed, deciding to be sincere.

“I lost him. There’s nothing more to tell, really.” He said finally.

Belle finally looked at him, her blue eyes filled with nothing but tenderness and concern. “Lost him?”

“He left when I became a...When I became this.”

The brunette beside him paused, then her hand covered his on the railing, striking his knuckles tenderly with the pad of her thumb. “He’ll understand one day.”

A pang ran through him and he suddenly pulled away. What right did she have to comfort him? Wasn’t she just going to send him away? What right did she have to care? To even pretend to care?

Belle flinched, dropping her hand back on to the railing. “I’m to choose a husband at the Avonlea ball.”

The Dark One went cold, his head snapping to her. She wasn’t happy, and he couldn’t help the anger bubbling in his chest at that.

“Isn’t it usually the other way around?” He said dryly.

“Papa knows I don’t want to just marry anyone. I want to marry for love. It’s a...compromise.”

A silence passed between them. Rumpelstiltskin suddenly wanted to throw something against the wall. His Belle was getting married. His Belle was being taken from him. No. He couldn’t let this stand.

“Would you like an invitation?”

Her voice was small, but cut through his thoughts like a knife. He waved his hand flippantly. “If you like. Shall that be your payment for the dance tonight?”

“I don’t want a dance tonight.”

His face fell. Of course she didn’t. She was to get married. Of course she was sending him away. “No?”

“I want something else.” She turned to him, a look in her eyes that made his insides quiver.

“Name it.”

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Belle swallowed, then stepped closer to him. He quirked an eyebrow at her, suddenly wanting to run. What was it about this girl that always made him want to always run? Why was it that her eyes could see right through him? How had she taken down all of his walls at only a few ridiculous parties?

She said nothing, and for a moment Rumpelstiltskin wanted to ask what she was doing, but before he could Belle’s hands came up, taking off his mask.

“Belle, what are…?”

“Please...Just let me.”

For a moment, he wanted to ask what she was talking about, but then she was pulling him to her, and he didn’t have time to object before their lips brushed. The kiss was soft, chaste, but so perfect. For a few moments, he was too shocked to move, and she pulled away. But before she could go far his senses caught up to him, and he pulled her closer.

A delicious noise of surprise escaped her lips, and he took advantage, slipping his tongue into her mouth, taking in her sweet taste, her sounds, the feel of her beneath his fingertips and her hands against his scalp. Their lips danced against each other as if they had been doing this their whole life, the movements coming as easily as if they were moving to music. It seemed to last an eternity but also a second as the world fell away.

It was then that the sweetness of the kiss turned salty, and Rumpelstiltskin immediately pulled away. He wiped a tear from Belle’s cheek, and she leaned into his touch for a moment.

“Thank you, Rumple.” Her voice was hoarse and breathless. “I’ll see to your invitation to the ball personally.”

He shook his head. “Belle…”

She turned, kissing his palm before giving his hand a squeeze. “It was a lovely ball. Thank you fr being my dance partner.”

And before he could say anything, the brunette was wrenching herself from his arms and disappearing into the castle, leaving him dumbfounded.

He should have never taken his mask off for her at all.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avonlea has their ball. Belle chooses her husband.

The first thing to hit the wall was the teapot. Married. A vase he didn’t care about. She was getting married. One by one, the cups that belonged to the teapot. She had to choose some schmuck for her husband. Someone who didn't know or care that she wanted to travel. Someone who didn't know that she danced ever so slightly off beat if she led. Someone who couldn't give her everything she deserved or wanted in life. A glass display case went with a few swings of his old walking staff, shattering, leaving bits and pieces of glass all over the floor, and it was only then that Rumpelstiltskin stopped. His breath became ragged as his rage drained from him. He collapsed into his chair.

She hadn't been using him at all. His Belle had never cared about the balls or alliances. Somehow, she cared about him. HIM! The Dark One! The monster! Had kissed him as easily as they'd always danced. Had thanked him for being her dance partner, as if that was all they were. As if they hadn't bared their souls to one another in the months they had attended balls. As if he didn't love her.

The realization made his entire body go cold. He hadn’t loved since Milah, assuming that was love at all. Assuming whatever he had built with Belle during their conversations in the private corners of parties and dances with all eyes on them was love at all. It could be, though he wasn't sure he'd be able to recognize it anymore. All he knew was that he wanted to see Belle smile. Wanted to make sure tears were never in her eyes again.

But oh she didn't deserve him. She deserved so much more. A prince to sweep her away to all the places she wanted to go. But the thought of anyone else touching her made him growl. Belle knew him. Knew his secrets. Had seen straight through his cruel masquerade from the first day, and had kissed him anyway. Had asked about his son. Had cared. Yet what if she wanted someone else?

Well that wouldn't do. She knew his secrets. Really, she'd be a liability if he allowed her to be with someone else. He should think of something. Deal for her at this stupid ball. She'd told him to get a maid. She could learn to clean. Yes. That would be it. He'd simply take her, like it or not. At least that's what he told himself he'd do.

Weeks passed and no invitation came. After all why would it? She was to choose a husband. She didn't want him. At the end. Of the third week he almost turned to his wheel, ready to forget, when he felt the pull towards Avonlea. Well, it was more of a yank, really.

~

"What is this?"

Belle looked up from her place in the middle of the ballroom, overseeing the many servants scurrying about with decorations and tables and chairs for refreshments. He father had entered, moving swiftly to her side to hold out an envelope. One she had put the seal on herself.

"It looks like an invitation, papa." She said innocently.

Maurice wasn't amused. "And who is it addressed to?"

Belle lifted her eyebrow, pretending to be curious as she took the envelope from her father, turning it in her hand. "Oh! Rumpelstiltskin. Is that a problem?"

"I'd say so."

The brunette only shrugged. She'd expected her father's I have a problem with this. She was only hoping to get the invitation to The Dark One unnoticed. "Come papa we must invite him! Think of the the eyes that will be on Avonlea by having The Dark One at our ball."

"Hm yes. Or the eyes that will be on you when you share a dance with him."

Her father's voice was deadpan, but held a hint of annoyance. Belle pretended to act surprised, but she was fairly certain her father wasn't convinced.

"Papa you were the one who told me to mingle and make allies."

"You know fully well I didn't mean for you to go dancing with with...beasts!"

"Rumpelstiltskin is not a beast, papa." Belle said, her voice firm, not to be questioned “Besides, we have to invite him.”

Maurice only scoffed. “Rumpelstiltskin has more class than Maleficent. You won’t have to worry about your first born.”

“Papa you don’t understand--”

“You are to choose a husband, Belle! Not dance the night away with an imp.” The invitation in his hand was crumpled. “He will not be coming, and you are to have nothing more to do with him. One day you will understand.”

And before Belle could even think of a response her father was walking away, leaving her with the servants scurrying around her with no way to send Rumpelstiltskin his promised invitation. A feeling of dread crept through her. She wouldn't be able to uphold her end of the deal. No one broke a deal with The Dark One...

"Milady, are you alright?"

Belle blinked, looking up to see her maid eyeing her with a concerned look. She sighed, shaking her head "Mrs. Potts, have you ever been in love?"

The older woman smiled, pretending to fuss over Belle's hair, "Of course my dear."

"Is it supposed to hurt?"

"It can. When you're not its the one you love?" Her maid paused, her expression unreadable. "It's that Rumpelstiltskin isn't it?"

"Yes." Belle said. "But I'm afraid my hopes of that we're just dashed."

"I wouldn't say so, Miss Belle. Fate's a tricky thing. Mayhaps he'll show anyway."

"Perhaps..." She paused, "Do you...do you think he can love? The Dark One?"

"If he hasn't fallen for you already I wouldn't say so. Come, let's get you some tea. Things don't seem as grim after a cup of tea.

Belle nodded, following her maid out and leaving the servants to the final decorations. She realized the dread churning in her stomach wasn't for Rumpelstiltskin not showing to the ball. It was for when he did.

~

The ball was gorgeous. The castle had been trimmed from floor to ceiling in ivories and blues and golds. It seemed that every eligible bachelor from the neighboring kingdoms had come to try for a Belle's hand, though none seemed to catch her eye.

"What about Sir Frederick?" Ruby asked, scanning the crowd before them at Belle's ever-present perch by the refreshment table.

Belle shook her head. "He's been eyeing Midas's daughter all night."

"Lancelot seemed nice." Snow White offered. "He's from Canterlot."

"Knights aren't my type. Besides, he stepped on my foot when we danced."

"Killian? He's a Lieutenant in the Royal Navy..."

"He smelled far too much of of Rum."

"Will Scarlet?"

"Far too plain."

"Belle you're gonna have to pick one of them..."

Ruby's voice trailed off, and Belle sighed. Her friend was right, of course. But it all felt so hollow now. Her first ball had been an adventure. A way to get out and mingle. She'd never expected to see The Dark One by the punch bowl. Never expected every other ball to be a chance to see him. Never expected to see through the mask of cruelty he put on. Never expected to--

"No good." Aurora approached, and Belle's hopeful expression fell. "I haven't seen him, Belle. Not anyone who seems to resemble him."

The girls looked to Belle with a concerned look. The brunette only sighed, masking her hurt by nibbling on a pastry.

"So he's not coming then."

"Belle..." Snow started, but Belle only shook her head.

"I need some air." She said, but she hadn’t walked two steps before her father had appeared.

“Well, my petal? Any of the fine gentleman catching your eye?” He asked, looking proudly around at the crowded ballroom. Belle had to admit it was good to see some life in the castle again.

“Papa, I--”

Suddenly, the room grew dark, and a chill fell over the crowd. A puff of purple smoke sent people scurrying away from the middle of the ballroom, and Belle gave a gasp as the smoke cleared.

“Well quite a glittering assembly you have here, dearie.” A sing-song voice rang out from the imp. Maurice straightened, stepping in front of his daughter. “I really felt quite...distressed on not receiving an invitation…”

Rumpelstiltskin looked past the lord straight to Belle, who gulped down the lump suddenly forming in her throat. His eyes were a far cry from the gentleness they usually held. Whatever mask hed put on for this it sent an icy chill down her spine. “I can explain…”

"You weren't wanted." Maurice interjected, his voice firmer than anyone expected.

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. "Well this is an awkward situation. Because you see, your daughter and I made a deal. Which...she seems to have broken."

A gasp fell over the crowd, and Maurice whirled around to face his daughter, his face stricken with fear. “Belle?”

“I told you I could explain.” Belle said, brushing past her father to approach Rumpelstiltskin, the princesses closer to her looking on with knowing smiles.

“Oh I should hope so, dearie.” He said, his voice stern yet playful. “After all, you said you’d attend to my invitation personally.”

“I did. There were…” She glanced to her father, who still seemed to be in shock. “Complications.”

Something akin to understanding flashed behind Rumple’s eyes, and a little bit of of his cruel mask fell away as a smile quirked at his lips. “Well then. We’ll have to think of another price won’t we? Can’t leave a deal unfulfilled, dearie. I have a reputation after all.”

He waggled his fingers at her. Belle tilted her head, confused for a moment before she noticed the way he was shifting his weight from one foot to another. To anyone else it would simply be one of his many peculiarities. But Belle knew better. He was nervous. Despite the tension in the room, a smile formed on her lips.

“Indeed you do. What is your price, Rumpelstiltskin?”

His expression softened, and he flourished as he bowed to her, holding out a hand. “May I have this dance?”

Belle worried her bottom lip in her teeth, curtsying to him. “You may.”

With a simple look from Belle the musicians started a familiar melody. As she stepped into Rumpelstileskin’s arms, feeling the most relaxed than she had all night at the familiar feeling of his hand on her waist. She looked over his shoulder, giving the group of ladies a pointed look that sent them scurrying off to find their dances just before the music took them, and they were moving across the floor.

“You scared my father to death.” Belle noted, glancing at her father, who seemed visibly pale at the sight of his daughter dancing so easily with The Dark One. But soon the floor filled with other couples. Aurora and Philip, Snow and Carming, Ruby and...Gaston? Alright then.

“He shouldn’t have interfered with my invitation.” Rumpeltiltskin said easily, his voice flat. “And here I thought you’d forgotten about me.”

“I’d never--”

“He hasn’t exactly assembled a good pool for you to choose from has he, dearie?”

Belle blinked. She hadn’t expected him to bring up her suitors. But she only shrugged. “They’re not so bad. Most are mediocre dance partners, but not all of them are terribly dull. Lancelot is from Camelot.”

The spinner scoffed, twirling her away and then back to him, his grip on her noticeably firmer. “Camelot is a silly place.”

Belle’s eyebrows shot up. His tone was flat. His words curt. Jealous. He was jealous. “Sir Frederick’s an honorable knight, and King Midas’s kingdom is rich…”

“Money isn’t everything. Believe me. I spin straw into gold.”

“Killian Jones is in the royal navy, Will Scarlet is--”

“Belle.” Rumpelstiltskin’s words were a growl as he dipped her. “I’ll not beg. Not here.”

She felt slightly dizzy when he pulled her upright, twirling her to the side effortlessly, even with her faltering feet. “What are you saying?”

“You know what I’m saying.”

“Then let me hear it.”

The music slowed, nearing its end. He gulped. “I spin straw into gold, Belle. You’ll want for nothing. I’ll take you sailing. I’ll take you to Camelot if you want to see it.”

Belle blinked at him, hiding the tears prickling her eyes with a quirk of her head. “Rumpelstiltskin is this...a proposal?”

“Yes.”

“Can I keep a fish pond?” She asked, and he gave her a confused look. “Whenever the mood strikes us. Could we dance? I don’t need grand gestures of riches and travel I just...Could you love me, Rumple? Could you learn to?”

He chuckled, leaning forward to press his forehead to hers. “I wasn’t sure I could love again at all until you, Lady Belle.”

The music stopped, and purely on impulse Belle leaned up, kissing him tenderly right there, in the middle of the dance floor, in front of everyone. When she pulled away he seemed dazed, but managed a lopsided smile.

“I suppose I should tell father I’ve made my decision then…”


	6. Epilouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception ball isn't a masquerade, but Belle does invite an interesting guest.

"Belle...! Y-you can't!"

"Yes I can. Papa." Belle said easily, Rumpelstiltskin's arm still around her waist. "You said that I had every eligible bachelor here to choose from."

"He's not--!"

"Married. Or otherwise keeping any women captive. At least that I know of."

She turned to the spinner, who shook his head just as easily. "Not at all, dearie."

"See? Perfectly eligible."

Maurice was fuming now, Belle could tell, but he glanced between her and The Dark One, struggling to keep his temper. At his side, Aurora was snickering, all three girls struggling to keep in laughs. He whirled around to face them.

"Talk some sense into her! Explain that she can't marry this...beast!"

Rumpelstiltskin's put a hand over his heart in a show of faux hurt, and Belle stifled a giggle. Aurora, Ruby, and Snow White glanced between each other, and finally it was Aurora that stepped forward, looking serious. All proper princess.

"Rumpelstiltskin."

"Aurora." He nodded.

"Do you love Belle?"

He waved his hand flippantly. "Would I be here if I didn't?"

"And if she declined your proposal?"

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes flared, and his grip around Belle tightened, but his voice remained steady. "If that's what would make her happy then I shall leave her to her life."

Aurora made a humming sound. "Belle, will marrying him make you happy?"

Belle whirled an eyebrow at her friend, "Of course."

"Well that's answer enough for me." Aurora said. "What do you think, girls?"

"I think The Dark One better take care of her." Ruby said simply. "Or he'd have us to answer to."

"Girls!" Maurice exclaimed, his face not really deciding if it wanted to be red with fury or white with fear. "You can't seriously be for this?!"

"It seems Belle's made her choice." Snow White said, "No matter how...unorthodox that choice may be."

Rumpelstiltskin only made a showy gesture with his hand, looking pleased as punch about the reaction he was getting. Belle had to stifle another giggle.

"Papa you worry too much." She said. "Honestly you act as if he's going to eat me."

"Well not yet." The Spinner quipped, and Belle gave him a playful bap on the shoulder.

"I've made my choice, papa. I've accepted Rumpelstiltskin's proposal."

"You know, she's right. The deal..." He brought his thumb and forefinger together, then across, cutting through the air in a straight line, as if underlining a contract. "Is struck."

"You can't...! I forbi--"

"Papa I really don't think it's wise to invoke my fiancé's wrath. He can be quite volatile."

This time it was Rumpelstiltskin who was stifling a giggle as Maurice saw red, glancing between them and then the group of girls.

"Fine." He practically spat out. "But if I so much as hear a rumor that my little girl is unhappy..."

"Yes yes I'm sure you'll drag her away kicking and screaming." The imp said flippantly. "Now then, I do believe we have a wedding to plan."

~

This Belle could get used to.

Stirring at the first light of morning streaming through the windows used to be a hassle, but when she was stirring to find a firm arm draped over her and a loving body wrapped around her she felt she could always do so.

"Morning." Belle whispered as she felt Rumpelstiltskin stir behind her.

The Dark One only groaned, burying his face into her hair, making no move to start his day.

"Rumple our wedding ball is today." She said easily, coaxing him out of bed.

For a dark sorcerer he really wasn't a morning person.

"Magic." He said simply, one hand moving to take through her hair and smooth the mess of it they'd made last night with their...movement. "Plenty of time to decorate."

"You know there's more than decorations to do..."

Rumpelstiltskin hummed in agreement before his lips found the back of her neck and sent shivers through Belle's spine.

"Indulge me, little wife." He said. "You taunt me with your morning beauty."

At that she couldn’t help but grin. The wedding had been a small affair. Intimate. Only a few select guests were invited to the ceremony. Though it seemed the whole realm was invited to the ball. It was really no wonder it had taken a few months to plan it.

"You're not playing fair." Belle said, a giggle in her voice. Two could play at this game. "But perhaps just this once, dear husband."

And then she was under him, and he was giving her the most wickedly loving smile she's ever seen. "Then I better make it a good one. Good morning, Belle."

"Good morning, Rumpelstiltskin."

And then he was kissing her, hands roaming over her already-naked body to repeat last night's performance.

Oh yes Belle could certainly get used to this.

~

“Hm…”

“I told you The Dark ye i was no place for a ball, dearie.”  
uuy  
"Nonsense. It already looks better since we opened the windows! We simply need some decorations. Some ribbons, bows, lights, perhaps some--"

Her thoughts were cut off by a wave of Rumple's hand, and the castle was suddenly almost glowing. Everywhere you looked there was trimming. Bows and ribbons and chandeliers and candles...even golden thread seemed part of the decor.

“Something like that?” He said with a high-pitched giggle.

Belle rolled her eyes, trying to look unimpressed at his tendency to show off but she was unable to hide the smile on her face. “Well yes something exactly like that.” She said, turning on her heel. “Now, we need to make sure the food is prepared, and I that..."

As Belle continued deeper into the castle, following the decorations, her words faded into a blur. Rumpelstiltskin followed her, listening only to her voice. He loved it when she got excited, how her accent glided over the words and her eyes lit up. She began talking with her hands as they neared the library, and his eyes fell on her left hand, there the golden ring caught the light and the diamond sparkled.

Yes. That sight he could get used to.

They entered the library, and Belle rushed forward. “Oh! In here we should--”

Belle’s excited words were cut off by the flapping of wings. A dove appeared at the window, a message tied around his leg.

“I thought everyone accepted the invitations.” Rumple said as Belle took the parchment from the bird.

“Perhaps someone was late.” Belle said, giving him a smile. Her eyes turned to the parchment, but her smile soon disappeared, replaced with a look of nervous shock.

“Belle?”

“We have to make a deal.” She said suddenly, shoving the message behind her back and looking at him with wavering resolve. “I invited someone.”

Rumpelstiltkin quirked an eyebrow at her, a myriad of emotions coiling inside him, but he nodded as dread won out.

“The deal.” She reminded him. “I tell you who I invited and you promise not to hate me.

He frowned at her, giving her a glare. “We’ve been married already, dearie. I doubt I’d need to remind you of that.”

 

His glare was met with one of Belle’s own “Rumpelstiltskin do you honestly think I invited a date to our reception?!”

“I…” He looked around helplessly, her outburst unexpected. How could he tell her that he still didn’t trust that this wasn’t some sort of dream? “Belle I could never hate you.”

The anger from Belle seemed to deflate, replaced with nervousness. “Good. Because I...I invited your son.”

She looked up at him as she worried her bottom lip with her teeth, but he was knocked speechless. His entire being seemed to go cold, matching his scaly appearance. “My Bae…?”

“You told me once that he left.” Belle explained in a hurry. “And one night when I couldn’t sleep I found a picture? So I sent the description to the girls and...well he seemed to look like this stable boy who young Emma had taken a fondness to. When he said his father was a powerful sorcerer...Rumple say something.”

The spinner only blinked, his eyes finally focusing on her rather scared expression. “My son is coming to the ball?”

“Yes.” She said, giving him the parchment that had his son’s name scrawled out in his writing. “You said he left. And I know things are complicated with the two of yow. But...he’s coming. So that means he still cares right?”

Rumpelstiltskin could only look, dumbfounded at the piece of paper in her hand. His son. His Baelfire. She had found him. She had convinced him to return home, if only for a night. She had done so effortlessly what seemed impossible to him.

“I’m sorry if it was too forward. I only wanted to help. Oh I’ve spoiled everything haven’t I? I won’t do something like this again I just thou--”

Once again, her words were cut off, though this time by Rumpelstiltskin himself. She’d thought he was angry. Thought he was upset, and he wanted to kiss those apologetic words off her lips.

Instantly, Belle’s arms were around his neck as she kissed back, letting out a delicious noise of surprise. He held her tightly, their lips beginning the familiar dance. Before too long, though, she was pulling away.

“I thought you were angry.”

“Never, sweetheart. Only surprised. You’re perfect, Belle. I will never understand how you fell for a monster like me.”

“Well you were very good at dancing…”

And then her lips were back on his, and her back found the cold stone of the walls. But that didn’t matter because his hands were all over her. It wasn’t like the nights before where he’d been timid and afraid to hurt her. This was raw want as his hands explored her, their lips dancing, bodies connecting right there in the library, voices ringing out against each other.

Yes. They could both get very used to this.

~

“Is he here?”

“Shh!”

Ruby, Snow White, and Aurora were standing off to the side, watching rather conspicuously as countless attendees filed in, wondering at the decorations and cautiously greeting the Lord and Lady.

Honestly it was just like Belle to fall for some Dark Sorcerer with a heart of gold.

“He said he was coming. Bringing Emma” Snow White said. “Perhaps he changed his mind?”

“No! There!”

The three held their breaths as a young man with a head full of black curls approached the two of them with Emma on his arm. The Dark One straightened, looking immediately nervous.

“Hello Lady Belle, Lord Rumpelstiltskin.” Emma said first, breaking the tension as Belle hugged her. “This place looks amazing! Thank you for inviting us.”

“Hey Papa.” Baelfire finally spoke.

Rumpelstiltskin swallowed. “H-Hello Bae. It’s good to see you, son.”

“You too.” Baelfire shook his father’s hand, but then pulled him into a rather awkwardly unsure hug before turning to Belle. “You must be Belle.”

“Yes.” She said with a bright smile as Baelfire took her hand to kiss. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Baelfire. We’re very grateful you could come.”

The young man exchanged a glance with Emma, then with his father. Finally, he smiled. “I’m happy to be here too. May I request you save a dance for me, mom?”

Belle blinked, unprepared for the title. That was right. She had a son now. A step-son with a rather shaky relationship with his father but a son nonetheless.. “O-of course I will.”

“Thanks. We’ll uh…”

“We’ll go mingle.” Emma said, gently pulling Baelfire away towards the refreshments.

“Did she tell him yet?” Aurora whispered to Ruby from their spot watching.

“I think she’s still shell shocked from being called ‘mom.’” Ruby said with a giggle.

Belle glanced to her friends as the last of the guests filed in. They were all looking intently at her, waving her on. The brunette gulped.

“You son seems nice.” She ventured.

Rumpelstiltskin’s eyes were glued to his son accross the room, as if afraid for a moment he would bolt. “Yes.”

“He called me ‘mom.’”

He chuckled. “Yes I suppose you’ll have to get used to that.”

Belle smiled, running a hand absently over her stomach before taking her husband’s hand. She would tell him tonight, when the guests were gone and there was no risk of him slipping on a cruel mask for show. Tonight was about them.

Tonight wasn’t a masquerade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yes tonight’s update marks the ending to this story. Thank you guys SO MUCH for your support! Who would have thought this silly little fic with two chapters could grow so much? I am very happy with this entire story and I hope you are too! I will still be accepting prompts and such for this ‘verse so definitely send them in and I’ll compile them into a sort of sequel? We’ll see. Bottom like: You guys are amazing. Thank you so much for this. I love you all <3))


End file.
